


Notorious: Второй шанс

by porzellan_maria



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Detective Noir, Fantasy, M/M, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: Кто тебе даст написать про магната, что его нашли в луже крови в собственном бассейне, в новогоднее утро, напишут что-то вроде – «несчастный случай, поскользнулся, потерял равновесие, ударился о бортик»... Хотя, нет. Трудновато удариться горлом о бортик, да, не позавидуешь писакам – выкручиваться придется, как ужу на сковородке…





	1. 1.Бассейн

**Author's Note:**

> Что ответил мистер Эклз своей миссус Ди, так и осталось невыясненным. Зато Глория теперь точно знала, чем ей возразить на бесконечные пересказы Розиты про то, как она «своими глазами» видела, что делали полицейские у бассейна и, как ее мистер Падалеки «своими руками» выкинул журналистов с порога, когда они пытались у него что-то выяснить о мистере Коллинзе. Ох, уж этот мистер Падалеки – «звезда без страховки», «мистер Адреналин».

\- Представь себе, так вот и сказали, совсем голый и в крови…

\- В крови, это понятно, если его убили, а голый, потому что в постели? Убили в постели?

\- Нет, ты, что меня не слушаешь, его вытащили из бассейна, весь бассейн в крови, наверное, замаешься отмывать…

\- Голый… в бассейне сейчас? Точно – убийство! 

\- Не обязательно, у него он мог быть с подогревом, и там у него все время проходили эти… Как их там, когда органы берут…Или чем там еще киношники обычно занимаются, особенно, если повод есть – Хеллоуин, все дела…

\- Оргии, что ли?

\- Ну, я так и сказала, где оргии, там и кровь, что не ясно-то? Но полиция, точно все замажет, газетчикам уже сказали, чтобы не писали лишнего…

\- Что полиция замажет? Ты яснее выражайся, подруга!

\- Что, что… Кто тебе даст написать про магната, что его нашли в луже крови в собственном бассейне, в новогоднее утро, напишут что-то вроде – «несчастный случай, поскользнулся, потерял равновесие, ударился о бортик»... Хотя, нет. Трудновато удариться горлом о бортик, да, не позавидуешь писакам – выкручиваться придется, как ужу на сковородке…

\- Горлом?

\- Да, Глория, ты все правильно услышала, скорее всего, ему перерезали горло, как я услышал от полицейских, но это пока «предварительный данные», как они любят выражаться. Ну, все, пошла уже кормить звезду – слышишь, как кричит: «И где мои французские гренки и кофе!». Да, иду я уже, мистер Падалеки, иду!  
**  
«Неожиданный финал короля вечеринок».

«Кровавый Хеллоуин – шокирующая трагедия на вилле киномагната».

«Голливуд в трауре – открытие кинотеатра «Золотая жила» переносится».

«Бассейн крови: рассказывают свидетели».

«Полиция ведет расследование по делу мистера Коллинза».

«Возвращение «Призрака» или роковое стечение обстоятельств?».

«Мистер Адреналин: без комментариев».

«Что скрывает молчание «золотого мальчика»? – следствие ведет Габриэль Анджелло».  
**  
\- И как это все отразится на…

\- На чем? На прибылях акционеров или на твоей карьере?

\- Вообще-то, завтра открытие кинотеатра, я должен был с Коллинзом разрезать   
красную ленточку золотыми ножницами, как главная звезда его «Золотой коллекции»…

\- Черт! Черт возьми! Чертов Коллинз, чертов кинотеатр, ненавижу, ненавижу!

\- Дани, чего ты разволновалась? Я чего-то не знаю?

\- Вся эта грязь и мерзость вылезут наружу!

\- Ты, о чем это, пупсик? Ты же святая, по крайней мере, я это слышу каждый раз за завтраком…

\- Не смешно, Эклз, не смешно, ты прекрасно знаешь, как трудно получить нормальную роль…

\- Нет, не говори… дай, угадаю сам – он тебя шантажировал чем-то типа фотографий в голом виде или кино для джентльменов? Я прав? Черт, Дани, ну, почему ты мне ничего не сказала?

\- И чтобы ты сделал? Дал бы ему в морду? Не сомневаюсь – хук у тебя отличный… Он бы тебе сам не ответил, а прислал бы к тебе своих костоломов…

\- Ну, это не факт, но, ладно, просто успокойся и расскажи, о чем идет речь…

\- Я не могу успокоиться – я хочу кричать от радости, что он сдох, как собака, и одновременно убить себя за то, что все это попало ему в руки, а я все надеялась его как-то уговорить…

\- Так вот, зачем мы таскались на все эти бесконечные вечеринки, я-то думал, что тебе просто нравится злить замужних дамочек своим декольте и вызывать слюни у всех зрячих мужиков…

\- Ага, кроме тех, кто не пускал их на тебя…

\- Черт, что за хлипкие двери, снова открылись от сквозняка – закрою-ка я их на ключ, пока Эрик не выскочил!

Что ответил мистер Эклз своей миссус Ди, так и осталось невыясненным. Зато Глория теперь точно знала, чем ей возразить на бесконечные пересказы Розиты про то, как она «своими глазами» видела, что делали полицейские у бассейна и, как ее мистер Падалеки «своими руками» выкинул журналистов с порога, когда они пытались у него что-то выяснить о мистере Коллинзе. Ох, уж этот мистер Падалеки – «звезда без страховки», «мистер Адреналин». Тоже мне «звезда»! Всем известно, что настоящие «звезды» берут дублеров, а не прыгают сами по деревьям и крышам, как обезьяны в цирке… А он, мало того, что прыгает, так еще каждый день голышом плавает в своем бассейне – Розита божилась и клялась, что по сложению он просто жеребец, но с ней всегда «ведет себя как джентльмен». Глория подозревала, что дело не в высокой морали хозяина Розиты, а в ее писклявом голосе и гномьем росте – такую еще задавишь ненароком, но все эти резоны Глория здраво держала при себе, учитывая как дрожал голос Розиты от сдержанной обиды на «джентльменство». И вообще, им горничным, делить нечего, надо держаться друг за друга… Вот как мистер Эклз и миссус Ди. И зря это, миссус-то расстроилась из-за карточек каких-то непристойных. И, правда мистер Эклз – не Хьюз, и не владелец РКО, дуболомы с кастетами – не его стиль, но Глория точно знала: мистер Эклз – «звезда», хоть зачем-то и связался с мисус Ди – про нее болтали, что она была когда-то в девушках Зигфельда, а теперь еще и какие-то то снимки… нет, чтобы найти себе кого-то поприличней, но у актеров все, не как у людей. Даже спят раздельно, но, это не ее дело – кто там храпит, а кто полуночничает, главное – мистер Эклз доволен ее работой и отпускает ее всегда, когда она ни попросит. Но Провидение, благодаря ее молитвам – пару раз она молилась и за мисус Ди, чтобы только мистер Эклз не расстраивался, поможет найти правильный путь, а если он сам вдруг не справится, то у нее есть дружок, который не прочь подзаработать…  
Из мечтаний Глорию вывел громкий вой Эрика, царапающего закрытую дверь – капризный мопс мисус Ди настойчиво напоминал, что время-то обеденное, а на кухне еще ничего толком не готово.  
**


	2. Золотая жила

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- «Золотая жила»… Странное название для кинотеатра, вам не кажется?
> 
> \- А вы как бы назвали – «Золотые копи»? «Золотое дно»? 
> 
> \- Ну, я знал когда-то один бар с очень сомнительной репутацией с таким же названием…
> 
> \- Этот бар во время войны принадлежал Коллинзу, а всем давно известно, что чувство юмора у него специфическое. Было специфическое… Черт, никак не привыкну говорить о нем в прошедшем времени…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О, мистер Эклз, вы полностью соответствуете моей инсайдерской информации…
> 
> \- Дженсен, кто это? Видимо, я должна вас знать? Мистер…
> 
> \- Дани, это мистер Жало - главная ищейка «Вечернего репортера»…
> 
> \- Газетенка, которой утром побрезгует даже помойная крыса? Мистер Анджелло, убирайтесь в свою нору, здесь падали нет!

\- «Золотая жила»… Странное название для кинотеатра, вам не кажется?

\- А вы как бы назвали – «Золотые копи»? «Золотое дно»? 

\- Ну, я знал когда-то один бар с очень сомнительной репутацией с таким же названием…

\- Этот бар во время войны принадлежал Коллинзу, а всем давно известно, что чувство юмора у него специфическое. Было специфическое… Черт, никак не привыкну говорить о нем в прошедшем времени…

\- Удивительно, мистер Эклз, но у меня совсем другие сведения…

\- О чем же, мистер…

\- Мистер Анджелло…

\- Анджелло – «Жало» из «Вечернего репортера»? Автор самых скандальных расследований этого лета? Неудивительно, что у вас другая информация… Жить-то хочется здесь и сейчас, а правда подождет…

\- О, мистер Эклз, вы полностью соответствуете моей инсайдерской информации…

\- Дженсен, кто это? Видимо, я должна вас знать? Мистер…

\- Дани, это мистер Жало - главная ищейка «Вечернего репортера»…

\- Газетенка, которой утром побрезгует даже помойная крыса? Мистер Анджелло, убирайтесь в свою нору, здесь падали нет!

\- Дани, держи себя в руках, он того не стоит, мистер Анджелло уже уходит, правда, мистер… Жало?

\- О, какие громкие слова и такие же фальшивые, как огромные бриллианты в вашем шикарном кольце для помолвки, да и сама помолвка... Насколько мне известно, вы просто …

\- Мне надоело слушать эти бредни. Я вызову охрану!

\- Подожди, Дани, не торопись, зачем охрана – я с ним и так разберусь, по-мужски…

\- О, какая неожиданная встреча, мистер Адреналин, то есть мистер Падалеки, вы тоже приглашены, странно, а мне злые языки говорили, что вы скорее станцуете голышом на могиле Коллинза джигу, чем придете на открытие его кинотеатра. Что-то изменилось? Может, дадите интервью «Вечернему репортеру»? Эксклюзив, так сказать, «с пылу-жару»?

\- Теперь я понимаю Дани, лучше я позову охрану, или, клянусь, на одну могилу в Голливуде завтра станет больше!

\- Джаред, можешь просто бросить его в бассейн, если охрана с ним не справится…

\- Дани, через минуту наш выход, Кроули уже щелкает ножницами, а мы еще не на дорожке. Мистер Падалеки справится сам, он специалист по таким вопросам, а я, как хороший сосед, в долгу не останусь. Правда, мистер Падалеки?

Джаред ничего не ответил, только глубоко вдохнул воздух – слова Дженсена, духи Дани, томные и тягучие как женщина-змея, тревожный аромат орхидей, которыми украсили холл кинотеатра, резкий запах то ли надвигающегося дождя, то ли бассейна – все это неожиданно вызвало яркую картину - приятную, но совершенно не ко времени, и не к месту. 

Бассейн ночью – это приятный полумрак, при котором не видно ничего лишнего, это мокрый Дженсен, мокрый, расслабленный и только его! Он целует его, целует по-настоящему, не как принято для крупного плана в фильмах – им не нужен голливудский поцелуй, им нужен настоящий поцелуй – мокрый, жадный, бесстыдный и алчный. Целуешь Дженсена, он отвечает тебе, и весь мир исчезает. Остается только горячее дыхание, мокрая кожа и этот голос…

И тут появились дюжие охранники в красно-золотой форме с тройным «К» на спине – цветах кинотеатра и эмблемой кинокомпании, они быстро и без лишнего шума и суеты увели мистера «Жало» от греха подальше – о вспыльчивости мистера Адреналина знали все, а скандал до открытия грозил увольнением без выходного пособия. «Жало»-Анджелло даже не попытался вырваться, а только гаденько ухмыльнулся и крикнул, видимо, разочарованный слабой реакцией Джареда, ушедшего в свои мысли: «Зря, мистер Адреналин, вы отказались от интервью – я к нему хорошо подготовился, у меня уже и название есть! Я думаю, будет хорошо смотреться в заголовках на первой странице - Французская ошибка мистера Адреналина – тайны…».   
Оглушительные раскаты громы, ослепительный молочно-белый просверк молнии, которая распалась на тысячи бесконечных змеек, вспышка - резко запахло гарью, и все вокруг погрузилось во тьму. О каких же тайнах собирался поведать мистер Анджелло, так и осталось неизвестным - крики и недовольный ропот гостей заглушили все вокруг. Ведь они пришли на блистательную вечеринку, хоть и приуроченную к грустному поводу, а попали в мышеловку, западню, почти могилу… Но тут наваждение пропало, свет снова зажегся, полился со всех сторон праздничными потоками, разгоняя нежданный морок.   
Кинотеатр засверкал радугой огней, переливаясь и ослепляя позолотой на красном убранстве гигантской псевдопагоды – по задумке Коллинза, это должно было привлечь зрителей экзотикой снаружи, чтобы ошарашить суперсовременным звуком, цветом и огромным экраном внутри. «Золотая жила» была готова к открытию, как будто ничего и не было.  
Но истошный вопль: «Убили! Полиция!» рассеял эту иллюзию. Свет софитов, предназначенных для подсветки торжественного разрезания ленточки, чья-то рука направила на бассейн, куда чуть не попал мистер Анджелло. И всем стало прекрасно видно, что теперь бассейн тоже соответствует общему дизайну кинотеатра – вода в нем украсилась красной росписью. И кем-то в красном платье…  
\- Дани! Где врач? Позовите врача! Пустите меня, пустите!  
**  
… смерть наступила мгновенно… жертва истекла кровью… орудие убийства – золотые ножницы?... мотив? Подозреваемый в убийстве? «Призрак» вернулся?  
**  
\- Детектив Морган, детектив Джеффри Дин Морган, вы там что, спите? С вами хочет поговорить представитель студии «ККК»!

Джеффри отодвинул в сторону заметки, которые он делал острозаточенным карандашом, и по привычке, перевернул листки неисписанной стороной наверх – нечего кому-то смотреть, о чем он думает, пока расследование все еще топчется на месте. И судя по подобострастному голосу капитана – будет топтаться еще очень долго.  
«Представителем студии» оказалась рыжеволосая женщина без возраста, или, как писал Фицджеральд – «она стойко удерживала свои 30 лет последние лет 15». Джеффри был рад, что бумаги по делу он убрал, так как сейчас он бы, не задумываясь, дал Ровене почитать даже чертежи атомной бомбы дома, за чашкой чая. Ровена – так гласила ее черная визитка с золотым тиснением. Без мисс или миссис. «Ровена. Консультант по сценариям». Ровена все время куталась в соболя или норку – черт разберет эти меха, фиалковые глаза сверкали даже через черную вуалетку. Ровена сообщила, что студия готова помочь полиции всем чем можно, лишь бы им поскорее разрешили открыть кинотеатр, то есть завершили осмотр места преступления. Возможно, Ровена говорила еще что-то, но Джеффри вдруг услышал свой голос со стороны – он приглашал Ровену пойти вечером в какой-нибудь бар, выпить и потанцевать. Ровена ничего еще не ответила, как дверь кабинета распахнулась, и его вызвали к капитану…  
**  
\- Мистер Падалеки, а куда положить эту сумочку?

\- О чем ты говоришь, Розита?

\- Эту сумочку у вас кто-то забыл в машине, мистер Падалеки, сумочка хорошая, дорогая, но непонятно, чья она…

\- О господи, Розита, я надеюсь, ты ее не открывала? Давайте ее сюда.

\- Нет, хотела с вами посоветоваться – чьи это могут быть инициалы – «ЭГ»?

\- Хорошо, положите ее на стол - я разберусь чуть позже. Розита, ты слышала, что случилось сегодня в кинотеатре? 

\- Да, Глория, говорит, что на мистере Эклзе лица просто нет, студия прислал врача, но мистер Эклз отказался от укола и…, нельзя так говорить, но…

\- Розита, говори, что там такое?

\- Мне кажется, что мистер Эклз собирается напиться, нехорошо это - в одиночку делать, вот у меня был такой случай с кузеном… И вот я думаю, что, может, вы к нему зайдете, по-соседски…

\- Розита, это прекрасная идея - позвони Глории и предупреди ее, что я сейчас приду к ним…

\- Один вы там справитесь? Может, мне пойти с вами?

\- Не знаю, наверное…

\- И заодно с сумочкой можно разобраться!

\- Далась тебе эта сумочка, Розита! Подожди, ты в нее все-таки смотрела? Что там?

\- Нет, мистер Падалеки, я не могу об этом говорить, я незамужняя женщина…

\- Черт, Розита, что ты несешь? Вот не хотел, а придется смотреть в эту чертову сумку!

\- Не надо, там фотографии миссус Ди…

\- Фотографии? 

\- Ну, вы же знаете, что про нее болтали…

\- Нет, Розита, не знаю… Давай-ка лучше отдадим эту сумочку полиции…

\- Мистер Падалеки, вы как ребенок, ей богу, завтра эти фото будут на первых полосах… Никому нельзя доверять сейчас, никому! Я никому не верю, кроме вас, ну, и мистера Эклза.

\- Спасибо, Розита, позвоните Глории, а я пока переоденусь в что-то попроще смокинга…

Когда Розита, наконец, закрыла за собой дверь спальни и пошла звонить из гостиной, Джаред полностью разделся и открыл створки зеркального шкафа в гардеробной и тут же застыл в бесплодных раздумьях – что бы такое надеть, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Зеркальная комната отражает круглую черную кровать с белыми простынями и золотым телефоном, но не это привлекает главное внимание. А то, что на кровати лежит Дженсен Эклз, и кроме сигарного дыма, который колечками поднимется к потолку, на нем нет ничего. Ничто не скрывает медовый загар и почти невидимые мириады веснушек – будто кто-то обсыпал его с ног до головы золотой пылью. Интересно, какой он на вкус…

\- Мистер Падалеки, вы уже готовы, можно мне зайти?

Джаред вздрогнул, его будто облили холодной водой, он осознал, что так и стоит в одном белье и держит в руках сумку, которую ему всучила Розита, сумка упала, из нее выпали и рассыпались веером снимки.

Дани в мехах и бриллиантовой возле бассейна.  
Дани в бассейне только в тиаре.  
Дани и какие-то старлетки в блестках отплясываю топлес канкан на бесконечном столе.  
Дани выпрыгивает из огромного торта с цветком в зубах и с гирляндой из цветов вместо набедренной повязки.  
Дани целуется с брюнеткой.  
Дани целуется с блондинкой…

И еще один пухлый конверт, незапечатанный. Из него выскользнули снимки… 

Дженсен? Дженсен?!

Дженсен на ринге.

Дженсен с разбитой губой.

Дженсен только в очках у камина - на шкуре белого медведя с незажженной сигарой в руке, отведенной в сторону.

Дженсен в рубашке и очках сидит по-турецки на письменном столе, прикрываясь револьвером как фиговым листком.

Дженсен без рубашки, но в очках в тонкой оправе лежит на спине на письменном столе, засыпанный бумагами по пояс, и читает книгу…

Дженсен с бильярдным кием в распахнутой по пояс рубашке…


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Тень сомнения

\- Так и вижу заголовок на всю полосу в каком-нибудь «Вечернем Репортере»: «Дженсен Эклз – тайна из конверта!». Представь себе мое состояние – я подумал, что вдохнул порошка или еще чего похуже, увидеть все … свои фантазии наяву!

\- Старина, тебе пора завязывать с виски, ты уже говоришь такое, о чем завтра пожалеешь…

\- Ты так думаешь, Дженсен? Я тебя оскорбил, так вызови меня на ринг! Правда, я не умею боксировать, можем посоревноваться в чем-нибудь другом – кто быстрее доплывет или…

\- Джаред, успокойся, ты итак меня уже победил – выпил все запасы хорошего виски…

\- Дженсен, я понимаю, что у тебя сегодня не тот день, когда хочется услышать такое… Но поверь мне, это не пьяный бред, я вообще трезв… ну, почти! И если у тебя хватит смелости меня выслушать…

\- Джаред, довольно! Я не могу это слушать, я все время вижу перед глазами, шею Дани…А завтра меня вызовут на допрос, и еще эти фотографии из прошлого…

\- Дженсен, признайся, что эта репортерская крыса была в чем-то права – ваша помолвка была выгодна…Черт, ну у тебя и хук… Все, сейчас меня вывернет!

Пока Дженсен попытался довести все-таки Джареда до ванной комнаты, дверь с грохотом распахнулась - первым в комнату влетел с громким лаем мопс Джареда, за которым с громкими причитаниями гналась Розита, успевшая оценить зорким взглядом обстановку. Следом за ними появилась Глория в сопровождении двух мужчин в костюмах для гольфа: один из них, что помоложе, держал клюшку для гольфа в левой руке и слегка хромал, поэтому клюшка, видимо, у него стала импровизированным костылем.   
Это были две уцелевшие «К» от «ККК» – Крипке и Кроули. Руководство студии именно в самый неподходящий момент этого вечера, когда Джаред добрался все-таки до белого мрамора и лазоревой плитки. На этом вечеринка закончилась. Мопса выдворили на кухню, а Глории и Розите в виде сомнительной компенсации - подслушать что-то помешал костолом-охранник в мятом плаще и серой шляпе, оставленный под дверью дуэтом Кроули-Крипке - достался так и нетронутый ужин.

 

**  
\- Дженсен, ты помнишь условия своего контракта?

\- Смутно, мистер Кроули, мне нужно позвонить адвокату? Я, честно говоря, удивлен вашим визитом и … вопросами.

\- Дженсен, ты, конечно, «золотой мальчик ККК», но помни, кто тебя им сделал!

\- Ну, я, так полагаю, благодарные зрители, мистер Крипке, или у вас какие-то другие сведения?

\- Эрик, я говорил тогда Коллинзу, что все эти звездные контракты – удавка для «ККК», но ты помнишь, какой он был упрямый, когда дело касалось…

\- Его золотого Дженсена! Конечно, помню, Кроули, прекрасно просто помню, как и все особые пункты, набранные 9 кеглем! Дженсен, ты хоть понимаешь, что тебе до конца жизни придется пахать на студию, если еще раз «ККК» придется подчищать твои грязные делишки!

\- Мистер Кроули, вы меня простите, но я что-то совсем не понимаю сегодня, что говорит мистер Крипке, это только мне кажется, что его травма на поле для гольфа оказалась более серьезной, чем он думал?

Что собирался сказать Крипке никто так и не узнал, так как почти сразу произошли два события, более уместные для комедии с Бастером Китоном. Неожиданно и беззвучно распахнулась дверь ванной, из нее вышел голый по пояс Джаред, вытирая лицо белым банным полотенцем и принеся с собой горький запах сицилийского апельсина – так пахло любимое мыло Дженсена. 

Дженсен любил принимать ванну и, вообще, водные процедуры – это можно было понять по количеству и качеству серебряных и стеклянных флаконов с разными солями и маслами. От одной мысли о блестящей коже Дженсена, щедро умащенного всеми этими маслами, пахнущего чем-то сладостно-тягучим и горьковато-резким, Джареда бросило в жар, и он еще сильнее открутил кран с холодной водой… 

Из-за умывания ледяной водой и растирания ей же после насильственного освобождения желудка почти от литра виски Джаред протрезвел, все эти процедуры слегка заглушили все остальные звуки. Джаред, погруженный в свои фантазии о мокром Дженсене, не ожидал увидеть в комнате еще кого-то, кроме Дженсена, поэтому споткнулся об клюшку Крипке и сбил его с ног, одновременно, под напором любопытных горничных, открылась дверь в спальню.   
Но в комнату первым ворвался нервически лающий мопс, он еще так и не понял, что его хозяйка больше не придет домой. От обилия новых впечатлений мопс закружился, заметался, обвил поводком ноги ухмыляющегося Кроули, который тоже повалился на ковер – получилась куча мала, которую Дженсен, при активном участии Глории и Розиты, попытался привести в нормальное состояние.   
Но не очень энергично, так показалось Джареду, самостоятельно выпутавшемуся из полотенца и неожиданно крепких твидовых объятий Крипке. Розита и Глория вместе с Клифом – так звали громилу-охранника – практически мгновенно организовали все для кофе в гостиной, туда пришлось перейти из разгромленной спальни для продолжения «серьезного разговора»…   
За окном завывала буря, лил дождь, вечер становился все более неприятным, хотя вначале еще казалось, что это невозможно.  
**  
\- Вы, долбанные придурки, совсем тронулись! Еще тело не остыло, а вы уже…

Что подразумевал под этим «уже» Крипке, остолбеневшие слушатели так и не узнали. Джаред не зря считался самой вспыльчивой «звездой» - удар в солнечное сплетение, из-за которого незадачливый мистер Крипке потерял равновесие, поставил жирную точку в скандале. Воцарилась мертвая тишина. Но ненадолго - Кроули, с трудом пряча ухмылку при созерцании корчей и, не обращая внимания на поток витиеватых проклятий своего партнера, предложил Дженсену и Джареду перейти куда-то, где они смогут переговорить с глазу на глаз.  
**  
\- Так вы говорите, что все это – дешевое вранье, от первого до последнего слова?

\- Да, Джаред просто слегка переборщил с выпивкой, пошел освежиться…

\- А почему Дженсен ты сейчас трезв как стеклышко? Тебя не берет виски?

\- Точно, шотландские гены…

\- Ясно, так резюмирую – вы просто друзья, верно?

\- Да, суд высокой комиссии может спать спокойно – в этой комнате нет комми и голубых, что касается нас с Джаредом, мистер Кроули.

\- Браво, Дженсен, но…

\- Вы хотите разорвать со мной контракт из-за возможного скандала, мистер Кроули? Мне нужно позвонить своему адвокату?

\- Не нужно, Дженсен, не нужно… Я этого совсем не хочу, но у Крипке другое мнение, он уже давно считает, что «золотой контракт» слишком дорого нам обходится, как и отсутствие дублера у мистера Падалеки…

\- Я, так понимаю, что не сегодня-завтра, я буду безработным, мистер Кроули? После… инцидента с мистером Крипке, я имею в виду.

\- Вы прямо дуэт стендап-комиков – «Дж2 представляют», нет, к счастью, мистер Крипке не является главным акционером, поэтому студия просто попросит вас, мистер Падалеки, немного отдохнуть от города…Уехать в Мексику на недельку-другую, например, пока все не уляжется.

\- Не получится, нас завтра ждут в полиции…

\- Мы уже договорились с детективом Морганом, он приедет где-то через час, вместе с нашим представителем, моей мачехой Ровеной, и поговорит обо всем, что нужно полиции, у вас дома. Так вы подумайте о Канкуне, например, мистер Падалеки, а я пока пойду, заберу мистера Крипке от греха подальше. Клиф, где ты шляешься, прожорливое чудовище? Хватит уже объедать мистера Эклза, пора грузить нашего драгоценного инвалида в машину, пока нас тут совсем не залило, и не забудь эту чертову клюшку! И самое главное – не давайте Ровене шампанское!  
**  
\- Дженсен, скажи мне, ты, что принимаешь… ну, не знаю… бензедрин?

\- Джаред, я ничего не принимаю, успокойся. Лучше…

\- Нет, я могу отличить пьяного от не совсем трезвого, но от тебя вообще не пахнет алкоголем…

\- Черт, Джаред, ты что - меня нюхал? Ладно, сдаюсь, я всю выпивку вылил в этот цветок, видишь, какой он засохший? И героин я себе не колю, могу показать руки, я вообще не пью ничего, кроме кофе!

\- Дженсен, мне плевать, что ты пьешь, куришь или принимаешь, я бы в такой ситуации… даже не знаю, чтобы сделал, но эти твои фотографии…

\- Что ты хочешь о них узнать, Джаред Падалеки – самый любопытный сосед в ЛА?

\- Извини, но, ты, правда, занимался когда-то боксом или это постановочное фото?

\- О, Джаред, чем я только не занимался, пока не получил «золотой контракт»…

\- Так, может, изольешь мне душу, по-соседски, пока Глория принесет мне другую одежду, а нас не приехали допрашивать?

\- Джаред, в тебе случайно нет цыганской крови? 

\- Это все твое мыло, с горьким апельсином…

\- Джаред, тебе лучше сесть чуть дальше, ты не будешь так близко возле меня, и я смогу сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме твоего…

\- Моего «атлетического тела, как у Аполлона», как написал бы Жало в «Вечернем Репортере», описывая, как его вышвырнули из «Золотой жилы»?

\- Черт, ты думаешь, он знает, кто такой Аполлон?

\- Дженсен, теперь ты мне заговариваешь зубы, или ты хочешь показать мне гостевую спальню?

\- Джаред, Глория тебя спрашивает, какую одежду тебе принести?

И Джаред с ужасом понимает, что опять с ним происходит «Это»… Он снова проваливается в свои фантазии наяву, фантазии с Дженсеном, снова и снова, но сегодня он еще не готов рассказывать об этом Дженсену.

\- Пусть приносит, что считает нужным, лишь бы побыстрее, а то придется позаимствовать одежду у Дженсена, а я пока в комедии сниматься не собираюсь…

\- Джаред, лучше выпей воды или ты узнаешь лично, хорошим ли я был боксером…  
**  
А голубки-то действительно спелись, как по маслу у них все идет, как и сказал заказчик. Черт, да они просто созданы для скандальной съемки! Химия? Да, это атомный взрыв, а не химия! И это они просто разговаривают, главное, чтобы дождь снова не пошел… Черт, что это?! Спаси…  
**   
\- Розита, ты это слышала? Будто кто-то лез через кусты? 

\- Нет, я как раз включила кофеварку. Это, наверное, опять какой-нибудь ненормальный поклонник пытается что-то высмотреть…

\- Розита, ты, что совсем ополоумела? А вдруг это убийца? «Призрак», понимаешь, глупая курица? Ты что - газеты не читаешь? Это точно он, пришел за Джаредом или Дженсеном! Или за мной или тобой!

\- Глория, ты мне лучше скажи, ты сама-то хоть что-то сегодня ела? Это тебе с голодухи всякое теперь мерещится. И где, кстати, собака покойно мисус?

\- Розита, я не могу есть, я все думаю про бедную мисус… куда ты убежал, скверный пес? Эрик! Эрик! Вот ты где, маленький негодник! Эрик, где ты так вымазался? Иди на ручки, иди сюда, грязнуля, Глория сейчас помоет твои лапки, иначе все ковры будут… Что это? Спасите!!!  
...  
\- Вот так джек-пот для полиции – еще одна жертва пресловутого «Призрака» в кустах, как написал бы покойный в своей газетенке - «с пылу-жару»…

\- Я так понимаю, допроса сейчас не будет…

\- Поэтому ничто не помешает нам напиться и пого…

\- Джаред, я понял, ты от меня не отстанешь, но ты же знаешь – любопытство сгубило кошку!

\- Нет, мне нравится больше пословица про то, что и кошка может посмотреть на короля…


	4. Большая игра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неуловимый «Призрак» – Что скрывает полиция? – «Без комментариев» - детектив Морган.
> 
> Откровения Глории – как быстро и экономно вывести пятна крови, если ваша собака нашла труп.
> 
> «Звезда Смерти» - кто из окружения «золотого мальчика» - следующая жертва «Призрака»?
> 
> Мафиозная «война» или кровавые совпадения?
> 
> Кто заплатит за страх и трепет обывателей?
> 
> Эксклюзив дня – шокирующие находки в квартире погибшего журналиста!
> 
> Открытие «Золотой жилы» переносится.
> 
> Вы звезда? - У вас нет личной жизни! «Вечерний репортер» позаботится об этом.
> 
> Сотни компрометирующих снимков – такими «звезд» вы еще никогда не видели!
> 
> «Вечерний репортер» категорически отрицает свою причастность к тайным съемкам покойного журналиста.
> 
> «Богатые и бесстыжие – «звезды» вне закона?».
> 
>  
> 
> \- Джаред, зачем ты читаешь это?
> 
> \- Ну, я думаю надо быть в курсе…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Губы Дженсена горчат и обжигают. Безумие заставляет сердце биться где-то в голове, а кровь пузыриться как раскаленный металл, торнадо уносит целые дома, а Дженсен остатки здравого смысла. Джаред будто мгновенно слепнет – он целуется так, будто жизнь зависит от того, сколько раз он успеет поцеловать Дженсена, воздух вдруг заканчивается, Джаред с тяжким стоном умирающего от нехватки воздуха отрывается от Дженсена… И, аллилуйя! Дженсен улыбается, он довольно ухмыляется, как кот…

4\. Большая игра.

…Дженсен улыбается и медленно ставит чашку с недопитым кофе на столик…

\- Ты что-то сказал, Джаред?

\- Да, мне кажется, что здесь кто-то слишком много говорит!

Губы Дженсена горчат и обжигают. Безумие заставляет сердце биться где-то в голове, а кровь пузыриться как раскаленный металл, торнадо уносит целые дома, а Дженсен остатки здравого смысла. Джаред будто мгновенно слепнет – он целуется так, будто жизнь зависит от того, сколько раз он успеет поцеловать Дженсена, воздух вдруг заканчивается, Джаред с тяжким стоном умирающего от нехватки воздуха отрывается от Дженсена… И, аллилуйя! Дженсен улыбается, он довольно ухмыляется, как кот…

\- Мистер Падалеки, свежая пресса, вам что-то еще нужно? Мистер Эклз просил пока его не беспокоить

И Джаред понимает, что сидит в шезлонге у бассейна, а кофе из перевернутой чашки струйками стекает по столу…

 

**  
Неуловимый «Призрак» – Что скрывает полиция? – «Без комментариев» - детектив Морган.

Откровения Глории – как быстро и экономно вывести пятна крови, если ваша собака нашла труп.

«Звезда Смерти» - кто из окружения «золотого мальчика» - следующая жертва «Призрака»?

Мафиозная «война» или кровавые совпадения?

Кто заплатит за страх и трепет обывателей?

Эксклюзив дня – шокирующие находки в квартире погибшего журналиста!

Открытие «Золотой жилы» переносится.

Вы звезда? - У вас нет личной жизни! «Вечерний репортер» позаботится об этом.

Сотни компрометирующих снимков – такими «звезд» вы еще никогда не видели!

«Вечерний репортер» категорически отрицает свою причастность к тайным съемкам покойного журналиста.

«Богатые и бесстыжие – «звезды» вне закона?».

 

\- Джаред, зачем ты читаешь это?

\- Ну, я думаю надо быть в курсе…

\- В курсе чего, грязных фантазий этих продажных акул пера? Гиен, которые рыщут в поисках крови и свежего мяса?

Что еще сказал Дженсен, внезапно появившийся перед ним, Джаред затруднился бы повторить даже под гипнозом. Само появление Дженсена ввело его в гипнотический транс, Дженсен, недовольный, рассерженный, еще не проснувшийся - на щеке у него был виден легкий след от наволочки или одеяла, Джареду вдруг нестерпимо захотелось потрогать кончиками пальцев его скулу, но вместо этого он сказал невпопад:

\- Дженсен, так что мы будем делать с фотографиями, что я тебе вчера отдал?

\- О, Джаред, поверь, эти фотографии самое малое, что меня волнует сейчас, извини, мне сейчас нужно сделать срочный звонок, а потом я тебе все объясню… Ты лучше вместо чтения желтых газетенок поешь, разговор у нас будет долгим…  
**  
\- …Попадает в сигарету с расстояния в четыре фута? Пуля-зажигалка? Да, впечатляет, если это правда, врагам Клифа не позавидуешь …

\- Клиф – профессиональный телохранитель, это его работа – метко стрелять, но все это пустяки по сравнению с тем, что из себя представляет мой пасынок… Он параноик, думает, что на него кто-то охотится, как на Коллинза… так что полиция хочет услышать от Дженсена? Кроме того, что он позволил студии вмешаться в свою личную жизнь, а потом случилось то, что случилось… Ну да, эта вся шумиха с помолвкой – это была исключительно идея покойного Коллинза, мой пасынок просто не смог переубедить своего так называемого партнера… Почему так называемого? Вообще-то деньги вложила я, все то, что удалось сберечь после безумных афер его покойного отца… Тот еще делец…Ну, так о чем я … Фиц, это имя Кроули, если вы не в курсе, он просто его не любит… да, он совладелец ККК, но он просто сидит в огромном кабинете, важно курит дорогие сигары, встречается с нужными людьми на приемах и вечеринках, меняет подружек-старлеток быстрее, чем кто-то запомнит их имя, но за все финансы здесь отвечаю я! И вот представьте, Джеф… Я же могу вас так называть, правда? Так вот, Джеф, я трачу все силы и время на то, чтобы удержать студию на плаву, а это чертовски трудно в наше время – сейчас вот еще эта забастовка профсоюза, мало нам этих убийств… И вот, этот мямля и маменькин сынок за то время пока я была в отъезде… Ездила в Вегас… по поводу нового бизнеса, но это пока секрет… Так о чем я… этот идиот за два дня, что меня не было… Он вообще ничего не сказал даже Крипке, а сговорился с кретином Коллинзом! Хотя говорят, что нельзя так о мертвых… Короче, они с Коллинзом решили «дожать» Дженсена… Уж не знаю, чем думал Коллинз, когда это все проворачивал… Хотя, о чем это я – Коллинз и какие-то мысли! Коллинз давал рекламу и заголовки желтой прессе… Да, в прожигании жизни и чужих денег ему не было равных… Деньги он любил больше всего. Деньги-то были, собственно, причиной этой дурацкой затеи с липовой помолвкой, они-то его и сгубили, в конце-концов, как я ему и говорила. Он очень недооценил Дженсена… Нет, Дженсен его не убивал, лично он этого не делал… но Коллинз вывел его из себя грязным шантажом. Дженсен по контракту не мог отказаться от того, что придумывала студия для пиара… Но Коллинз забыл, что у Дженсена был не только контракт, у него…  
Да, я только что сказала, что о Дженсене трудно что-то рассказать полезное для полиции, это не совсем правда… Точнее, не вся правда. Мне нужно собраться с мыслями, чтобы все рассказать в деталях… Я сейчас вернусь… Схожу припудрю носик и вернусь, только никуда не уходите, Джеф!

\- Да, мистер Кроули, все идет так, как вы и предсказывали, значит, будем действовать по плану. До связи, спасибо, за своевременную помощь полиции…  
**  
\- Дженсен, скажи честно, ты меня пытаешься разыграть? Я все понимаю, но это все звучит так…фантастически!

\- Ага, прямо как «Нашествие марсиан» с Орсоном… Джаред, ты первый человек, которому я в этом признаюсь, так что не перебивай, а слушай…

\- Нет, Дженсен, я все еще не могу это осознать – фиктивная помолвка, мафия, шантаж, ты на ринге…

\- Ты забыл еще кое-что…

\- Что же я еще не назвал, Дженсен, или тебя, по-настоящему, не так зовут? Господи, Джаред, что ты несешь! Поцелуй Дженсена уже, и будь что будет!

Но громкий голос Розиты, испуганно сообщившей, что к ним прибыл полицейский для разговора, разбил всякую иллюзию уединения и даже призрачную возможность поцелуя… 

\- Джаред, мы продолжим этот разговор чуть позже…

\- Джаред, ты в порядке?

\- Да, в порядке. Почти. 

Если не считать того, что я все время думаю о тебе – о том, как ты выглядишь, когда спишь, на каком боку ты засыпаешь, какую сторону кровати ты предпочитаешь, что тебе больше нравится – брать или давать… Как ты целуешься… Главное, не сказать все это вслух. Или наоборот – сказать, сказать, не дожидаясь тайных знаков!

\- Да, все …

От многообещающей улыбки Дженсена у Джареда перехватило дыхание и стало совершенно сухо во рту – будто он снова стоял на краю небоскреба, будто снова видит ту черноту, черноту, которая сейчас его жадно поглотит, она ждет его, ждет с алчным нетерпением, и это неотвратимо…

И все предметы вокруг начинают бешено кружиться. И кружится, кружится, пока неожиданно не останавливается, и он слышит севший на полтона голос Дженсена:

\- Черт возьми, Джаред, как ты меня напугал! Глория, вызывай врача, а полицейскому придется немного подождать с допросом, пока я не услышу вердикт врача…

\- Мистер Морган пока может попить кофе в гостиной… А-аа, вот оно что - он должен срочно уехать, а потом позже заедет, ну, тогда уже лучше утром пусть приезжает, когда все уладит...


	5. Золотой мальчик ККК - истинная история Дженсена Эклза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...вот ты хотел узнать, почему я не волнуюсь из-за фотографий, да и вообще что-то обо мне… даже не знаю, с чего начать… попробую с конца… с Голливуда и моего «золотого контракта»…или с помолвки с Дани…   
>  в детстве я хотел быть ковбоем или укротителем львов в цирке… в цирк я, в бродячий цирк, кстати, попал, но совсем не в той роли и не по своей воле, но зато я научился метать ножи, ходить по канату и показывать карточные фокусы детишкам…  
> так вот, в кино я не собирался сниматься… это была цепь случайностей…цепь из крови и пороха…  
> если бы карты легли по-другому, то никто не знал бы меня в лицо, разве что, если бы меня бы посадили, как Аль-Капоне, за неуплату налогов, все газеты были бы в заголовках на всю полосу: «Красавчику покажут почем фунт лиха!», или что они там обычно пишут… а так они теперь пишут о моей «смертельной звезде»…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Нет! Я не хочу сюда снова! Чертов Кроули! Дьявольское отродье, теперь никто тебе не помешает примерять боа и платья, весь гардероб в твоем распоряжении! Боже, все кружится, кружится… Не снимайте меня, я не готова для крупного плана… Грязный ублюдок! Уберите свои лапы от меня! Это ложь! Это все грязная ложь! Это Кроули здесь место, а не мне! Это заговор! Заговор! Кроули спелся с Крипке, а тебя они просто купили… Джеф, я говорю правду…просто спросите у Дженсена про его контракт!

ККК   
Дженсен – тренировка, тир  
Даниль - портниха  
Дженсен - гольф  
Дженсен - массажист  
Дженсен - тренировка, тир  
Дженсен??? Росси  
Кровавый Валентин???  
Даниль – казино  
Даниль-маникюр  
Дженсен – 15 лет назад – газетная вырезка…  
Пакетики с белым порошком  
Золотой зажим для денег с гравированной буквой Р…  
**  
\- Ровена, это очень серьезное обвинение…Вы практически обвинили его в убийстве… Вы уверены, что хотите все это повторить при свидетелях и дать показания для следствия, или вам теперь нужно позвонить адвокату?

\- Джеф, неужели ты еще не понял? Нет, и не будет никаких обвинений! Студия уже все решила. Все. Уже. Решила. Это…

\- Что решила студия? Как она может что-то решить, да и зачем ей все это?

\- Господи, Джеф, да вы просто младенец в асфальтовых джунглях! Как вы вообще получили работу полицейского? Студия не хочет, чтобы кто-то рылся в грязном белье Коллинза и Дженсена. Кроули наверняка пообещал свою поддержку на выборах шефу местной полиции, даже роль даст его девчонке, ему это вообще ничего не стоит, а Крипке связался с мафией, как обычно…

\- Ровена, давайте вы мне все это скажете под запись, а не в машине, а то у меня все в голове перемешалось, и еще этот дождь, надо следить за дорогой…

\- Джеф, это бесполезно записывать. Полиция просто не будет вмешиваться и умоет руки. Улики пропадут или сгорят… Джеф, куда мы, черт, возьми, приехали? Это не вилла Дженсена!

\- Это не вилла Дженсена, это «Роза Марена», Ровена. Вы же знаете, что это?

\- Нет! Я не хочу сюда снова! Чертов Кроули! Дьявольское отродье, теперь никто тебе не помешает примерять боа и платья, весь гардероб в твоем распоряжении! Боже, все кружится, кружится… Не снимайте меня, я не готова для крупного плана… Грязный ублюдок! Уберите свои лапы от меня! Это ложь! Это все грязная ложь! Это Кроули здесь место, а не мне! Это заговор! Заговор! Кроули спелся с Крипке, а тебя они просто купили… Джеф, я говорю правду…просто спросите у Дженсена про его контракт!  
…  
\- Видите, доктор Бейкер, все так, как я вам и описывал… делириум тременс и нервный срыв, все, как в учебнике…

\- Да, мистер Кроули, через месяц, если состояние мисс Ровены не улучшится, не стабилизируется хотя бы, вам нужно будет оформлять документы об опеке…

\- Держите меня в курсе, звоните в любое время дня и ночи, меня соединят обязательно, и вот еще – чек для лечебницы, от моего благотворительного фонда, мистер Майер, для ваших исследований…И, да – передайте, пожалуйста Норме, что в понедельник ее ждут на съемках, пусть не опаздывает, машина за ней приедет в пять утра… Да, как я и обещал, никаких проб, сразу съемки, мистер Крипке уже вписал ее в сценарий. С вами приятно иметь дело, мистер Бейкер.  
**  
\- Да, Джаред, ты мастак пугать людей не только на экране… Врач, если я правильно понял его путаные объяснения, считает, что с тобой нужно разговаривать…долго разговаривать, пока сил хватит… тебе нужно слышать знакомый голос… а потом ты, возможно, придешь в себя. Сколько будет длиться это состояние, он сказать не может, но я лучше посижу с тобой, мне это больше по вкусу, чем отвечать на тупые вопросы полиции… или заниматься похоронами…  
черт, так о чем это я…вот ты хотел узнать, почему я не волнуюсь из-за фотографий, да и вообще что-то обо мне… даже не знаю, с чего начать… попробую с конца… с Голливуда и моего «золотого контракта»…или с помолвки с Дани…   
в детстве я хотел быть ковбоем или укротителем львов в цирке… в цирк я, в бродячий цирк, кстати, попал, но совсем не в той роли и не по своей воле, но зато я научился метать ножи, ходить по канату и показывать карточные фокусы детишкам…  
так вот, в кино я не собирался сниматься… это была цепь случайностей…цепь из крови и пороха…  
если бы карты легли по-другому, то никто не знал бы меня в лицо, разве что, если бы меня бы посадили, как Аль-Капоне, за неуплату налогов, все газеты были бы в заголовках на всю полосу: «Красавчику покажут почем фунт лиха!», или что они там обычно пишут… а так они теперь пишут о моей «смертельной звезде»…  
не знаю, что лучше – работать на Семью или на студию, но я точно знаю, Семья за мной присматривает… рядом всегда есть их человек… эти фотографии…я про них забыл…время такое было… безумное, тогда, мы, кстати, с Дани и познакомились…   
вот лучше ты мне скажи, как ты снимаешься во всех этих своих безумных трюках без страховки и не падаешь там в обморок, как сейчас? Понятно, что ответа я пока не дождусь, но, думаю, что там такая же история, как у меня, только не думаю, что…

А, спасибо, Глория, принесите мне еще льда, и виски тоже можно еще принести…

Так вот, все мои поклонницы, которых, как утверждает наш отдел писем, неисчислимое множество, судя по двум сотням посланий ежедневно, не считая выходные и праздники, будут совершенно, если не смертельно разочарованы, когда узнают… точнее, если бы они узнали… ну, и виски у тебя Падалеки, бьет в голову, как копыто мустанга… так вот тот образ, который так любовно слепила студия, за который она расплачивается «золотым контрактом»… Образ романтического любовника, не такого слащавого, как Валентино, не такого циничного, как у Кларка Гейбла в «Унесенных ветром», также далек от меня в реальности, как Тихий океан от молчания.  
Романтический герой, умеющий играть на пианино, метко стрелять, эффектно фехтовать и ездить верхом также артистично, как носить смокинг, курить сигары и целоваться на камеру – это мешки писем от поклонниц, полные кассы, штампованные сценарии… и никакой личной жизни…   
Всем журналистам не терпелось узнать всякие смачные подробности для грязных листков, но тут студия, конечно, оказалась на высоте, тогда и появился Клиф… Клиф вообще-то сначала был моим охранником, он очень помог, особенно, когда вылезла эта история с женитьбой… Ну, это быстро замяли, и боссы решили найти мне правильную невесту… чтобы убить на корню все эти мутные слухи … Тут-то я и вспомнил о Дани… у Кроули была другая кандидатура, как обычно, но Крипке с Коллинзом, на удивление, быстро согласились и уговорили Кроули дать добро… А Дани хоть и подписала тайный контракт, но поставила одно условие – убрать Клифа… Он действовал ей на нервы, так она объяснила…   
Я ее прекрасно понимаю – это постоянное присутствие постороннего человека в твоей жизни действует на нервы… Ты везде и всегда под наблюдением, поэтому, когда мы нашли Дани, и она согласилась на условия студии, я с радостью расстался с Клифом… Теперь я мог хотя бы обсуждать свои личные проблемы… у Дани они были такие же… мы друг друга понимали с полуслова… как брат и сестра… понимаешь, Джаред? И когда какая-то малахольная аферистка начала раздавать направо и налево интервью про то, как она была за мной замужем, студия сразу же пошла ва-банк и организовала шумиху про нашу с Дани помолвку… Честно говоря, Джаред, это было и кстати, и некстати одновременно… так вот запутанно все сплелось…   
у Дани были свои планы, сложные и запутанные, как наша жизнь, она как раз собиралась после открытия мне все в подробностях рассказать… Теперь я все думаю, что, если ко всему этому приложила руку Семья… ну, не верю я в Призрака, не верю…   
так вот, Падалеки, ты должен обязательно прийти в себя, иначе, как ты узнаешь, что с того времени, как ты появился сначала на студии, а потом стал моим соседом, не проходит и дня, чтобы я не думал о тебе… судя по твоим выразительным голодным взглядам ты в моей лиге, но…

\- Дженсен, просто поцелуй меня, будем считать это чудесным исцелением, как в твоем последнем фильме…

\- Ах, ты засранец, Падалеки! И как долго ты меня уже слушаешь?

\- Мне хватило последних фраз, как в твоем…

\- Заткнись, спящая красавица, дай только закрыть дверь!


	6. Двойная страховка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Мистер Эклз сегодня отдыхает и не отвечает на звонки? Совсем не отвечает? Очень жаль, очень жаль, передайте ему, Глория, что с ним хочет переговорить полицейский … по поводу записной книжки Эльты Гроул. Да, детектив Джеф Морган, по … О, мистер Эклз, какая удача, мне удалось с вами поговорить! И когда я могу подъехать на вашу виллу? Я еду, скоро буду, ждите!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Все время забываю, что ты желторотик. Ты что не помнишь этого коронного во всех газетах: «Звезд не бросают. Это привилегия звёзд». Один магараджа приехал специально, чтобы вымолить у нее шёлковый чулок. Позже он на нем повесился. Вспоминай. Женщина-вамп. Только настоящие драгоценности. Только свои правила. Любовь или ненависть.  
> — Точно! Ровена Росси. Она раньше снималась в немых фильмах. Она была такая великая...

6\. Двойная страховка  
Джеф  
Снова пошел сильный дождь. Вода стояла стеной, ливень, казалось, смоет в океан все предгорье и завалит песком половину залива. Но телефон работал, на удивление, без перебоев на линии. Хотя, кто знает, лучше бы они были, эти перебои, чем такие разговоры…

\- Джеф Морган слушает… Что? Пожар? Пожар в отделении? Но.. Ясно, сэр… Будет сделано, сэр… Гавайи? Я вас понял, сэр.  
…  
\- Как это, вы не можете меня соединить? Но мистер Кроули… Мистеру Кроули придется меня принять, хочется ему в это верить или нет… Нет, это не угроза, просто передайте, что у Джефа Моргана есть для него очень важное сообщение. По поводу… «Розы Марены».  
…  
\- Клиника? Доктор Майер занят? Уехал на конференцию? Будет вечером? Без него к пациентам доступ запрещен? А доктор Гэмбл? А, он, как раз, его замещает? Спасибо, за информацию. Приятно иметь с вами дело.  
…  
\- Мистер Эклз сегодня отдыхает и не отвечает на звонки? Совсем не отвечает? Очень жаль, очень жаль, передайте ему, Глория, что с ним хочет переговорить полицейский … по поводу записной книжки Эльты Гроул. Да, детектив Джеф Морган, по … О, мистер Эклз, какая удача, мне удалось с вами поговорить! И когда я могу подъехать на вашу виллу? Я еду, скоро буду, ждите!  
,,,  
\- О, мистер Кроули, мне сегодня везет… И теперь вы очень заинтересованы и готовы поговорить о… Да, я буду ждать вас…на вилле у мистера Эклза. Подъезжайте через часика три, наверное.  
**  
Сенсация: Новый цветной вестерн от «ККК» – «Укрощение мустанга». Масштабные съемки. Впервые - две звезды «ККК» в одном фильме.

Ночной пожар в полицейском участке – все бумаги по делу Призрака испорчены и уничтожены, следствие зашло в тупик.

Скандал в семействе Кроули – Какая тайна скрывается в «Розе Марена»?  
**  
— Мне нравится, что с тобой опасно. Я это люблю.

\- Еще раз повтори, Джаред, я не ослышался? Все это время ты думал, что я убийца, но тебя это не остановило? Джаред, ты адреналиновый маньяк с головокружениями… И твоя интуиция тебя не очень подвела, если говорить начистоту…

\- Если говорить начистоту, Дженсен, мне плевать, и ты не все знаешь обо мне…

\- Надеюсь, я это выдержу… учитывая, как ты целуешься… Кстати, кто тебя научил так хорошо целоваться, Джаред? 

\- Это все поцелуйные аукционы, мистер Батлер… то есть Эклз…

\- Мы шокировали всю Конфедерацию, мисс Скарлетт!

\- Это как прорыв блокады?

\- Значительно хуже. Значительно хуже. 

\- Туше, мистер Батлер. Я подумаю об этом завтра, хоть вы и не джентельмен, а настоящий пират…

\- Я совершенно с вами согласен, но и вы не леди…

\- Вы еще скажите, что видели меня раньше в кино, мистер… Эклз, правильно?

\- Нет, я просто возьму то, что мне нравится, как и поступают пираты…

\- И что же вы хотите взять у меня, мистер Эклз?

\- О, для начала взять вас на абордаж и забрать абсолютно все – от поцелуев до…

\- Продолжайте, не останавливайтесь - это уже становится интересным, а то я уже собирался хорошенько выспаться, пока вы придумаете что-то остроумное, мистер пират!

\- Джаред, ты даже не представляешь, что я хочу сделать – очень надеюсь, что мне никто не помешает… получить свой приз.

\- А уж как я надеюсь…

Телефон на камине внезапно ожил - трезвонящие трели уничтожили всякую иллюзию, что многообещающий диалог наедине получит хоть какое-то продолжение в ближайшее время. Шум дождя стал еще сильнее.

Джеф

Тихоокеанский санаторий «Роза Марена» вольготно расположился в каньоне Малибу. В полумиле от берега у подножия горы уютно пристроилась наркологическая клиника. Главный корпус санатория, лаборатории и служебные постройки обнесены колючей проволокой под током. Издалека этого не видно. Идиллия. Просто рай. Убежище для богатых алкоголиков и наркоманов. Вылечиться от алкогольной и наркотической зависимости стоило здесь тысячу двести долларов в неделю. В самом санатории очищался героин — по джентльменскому соглашению между главой санатория доктором Бейкером и Наблюдательным советом Лос-Анджелеса. По этому соглашению городская политическая элита, если это было необходимо, получала помощь бесплатно и в любое время.   
Подъезжая к воротам, Джеф задумался, сколько же пациентов он рекомендовал доктору Бейкеру! Богатенькие алкоголики и наркоманы с хьюзовой «РКО пикчерз» избегали тюремного срока и позорной славы, потому что доктор Гэмбл, официально пластический хирург кинозвезд, давал им тут прибежище, а ему — десять процентов комиссионных. Но в деле с Ровеной что-то было не так. Все никак не получалось вспомнить, где раньше он мог ее видеть, кроме снов, разумеется. В последнем сне он почему-то все еще жил в «Лонгвью Апартментс» на углу Беверли и Марипоза. Четыре, обращенные на юг комнаты на шестом этаже были обставлены списанными декорациями от разных постановок РКО. Вот вечером он заезжает в гараж, ставит машину и на лифте поднимается на свой этаж. А у дверей в мокром, усыпанном блестками, платье из полупрозрачной ткани с золотой нитью сидит… Ровена. Она держит на коленях мокрую норковую шубку. Шубка послужила ей пепельницей. Увидев его, Ровена выпустила красивое кольцо дыма и сказала, смотря прямо в глаза:

— Прошлогодняя модель. Миша завтра купит мне новую. — И, не отводя взгляда, погасила сигарету о воротник.

И тут он проснулся в холодном поту, от звонка о пожаре в участке.

Джеф громко посигналил. В переговорном устройстве послышался заспанный голос дежурного:

— Да, сэр?

Джеф четко и уверенно проговорил в микрофон:

— Джеф Морган к доктору Гэмблу.

— Минутку, сэр, — ответил голос. 

Джеф подождал, потом услышал стандартный ответ дежурного, который явно еще не пил свой утренний кофе:

— Сэр, езжайте после развилки по левой дороге до конца. 

Ворота с натугой и лязгом открылись. Джеф проехал мимо клиники, служебных построек и повернул на дорогу, ведущую в заросший кустарником маленький каньон. Гравий шуршал и разлетался из-под колес, смешиваясь с шумом дождя, он шел плотной стеной, так что дворники еле справлялись со своей задачей, но у Джефа впереди была цель, прекрасная рыжая цель, впервые за многие тоскливые месяцы мрака и безнадеги.

Приемная лечебницы — столы и пластиковые кушетки в пастельных тонах: нежно-зеленый, бледно-голубой, светло-желтый. На стенах — образцы художественного творчества больных: картины, нарисованные пальцем и соединенные по точкам - Иисус Христос, Джо Ди Маджио и Франклин Д. Рузвельт. 

Все это Джеф изучил до мельчайших деталей в предыдущие визиты, но раньше доктор Гэмбл не заставлял так долго его ждать, как сегодня…

Или ему просто так казалось. Кольца дыма на фоне норки, что бы это могло значить? Где он это видел? Где слышал этот голос? Голос из бархата и виски, дыма и дождя. Голос идеальной женщины, которую он предал, даже не узнав толком…

\- Джеф, что ты от меня хочешь в такую мерзкую погоду? Я бы предпочел лежать с цыпочкой у бассейна…  
\- Знаю, и потягивать виски со льдом…  
\- Мартини…  
\- Неважно. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне рассказал, что не так с Ровеной.  
\- Парень, да ты сам не свой… От тебя пахнет зубным эликсиром…Ты что сорвался? Рассказывай, излей душу дядюшке Гэмблу – зачем тебе нужна бывшая «звезда»?  
\- Нет, я не пью уже год, ночь была почти бессонной, а потом этот звонок… Неважно, так что ты знаешь про Ровену?  
\- Все время забываю, что ты желторотик. Ты что не помнишь этого коронного во всех газетах: «Звезд не бросают. Это привилегия звёзд». Один магараджа приехал специально, чтобы вымолить у нее шёлковый чулок. Позже он на нем повесился. Вспоминай. Женщина-вамп. Только настоящие драгоценности. Только свои правила. Любовь или ненависть.  
— Точно! Ровена Росси. Она раньше снималась в немых фильмах. Она была такая великая...

— Она и есть великая, это картины стали мелкими.  
\- А что с ней случилось? Куда она исчезла?  
\- Это типичная грязная история «не для печати», тебе лучше спросить у Кроули, что такого сделала мачеха, что он готов запереть ее здесь навечно. Не думаю, что ты услышишь ответ. Но ты и сам уже наверняка догадался. Старо как мир.  
\- Я хочу с ней увидеться.  
\- Это невозможно без Бейкера, ты же знаешь, Джеф.  
\- Я знаю, что ты сейчас главный, мне нужно с ней поговорить, это вопрос жизни и и смерти!  
\- Джеф, прекрати, она тебе ничего не расскажет, ее накачали наркотой, и она спит, как…  
\- Ошибаетесь, доктор Гэмбл, не спит!  
\- Ровена!


End file.
